familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Warenne Family Ancestry
The Warren Family line originated in with Viking Norseman with Rollo the Viking and joined with William to Conquer England in 1066. For many generations ruled vast estates in England before migrating to early New England colonies. The Earl of Surrey - Medevil English Knight *http://www.oldbooksoncd.com/gundrad_book.htm - 1792 Description of the Descent of William de Warenne I and his wife Gundred, Daughter of William the Conqueror. Warren Families in New England There are three distinct branches of the Warren Family that settled in the early 1600's in New England all are believed to be descendants of the William de Warenne, 1st Earl of Surrey (1055-1088). #'John Warren, The Immigrant 1585' - Sailed to American with Gov Winthrop on the Arabella in 1630. Many descendants (includeing US presidents and famous celebrities) with direct lineage to the Earl of Surrey. This wikia project researches this line of the family - my direct ancestors. #'Richard Warren (c1580-1628)' - Sailed on the Mayflower and settled Plymouth Colony. Includes several descendants that played a very prominent role in Boston during the American Revolution. Direct lineage to Medieval England cannot be traced. #Daniel Warren (?) - Third Family. Medieval French Royalty *William de Warenne I, 1st Earl of Surrey and warrior leader under William the Conqueror. *Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) - Wife of William de Warenne II and Granddaughter of Henry I,King of France (1008-1060) lineage of Hugh Capet - descendant of Charibert (570-636). See House of Capet. Medieval English Royalty *Hamelin Plategenet, 5th Earl of Surrey - Grandson of Fulk I, King of Jerusalem (c1090-1143). Descendant of Charlemagne (747-814) - Charlemagne's ancestry goes back to Marcomir der West-Franken (c 43BC). *William de Mowbray - 1215 signer of the Magna Carta -23rd Great Grand Father (Hall-Prentiss-Warren-Rice-Howard-Mowbray) French & Indian War * Daniel Harrington (1733-1758) - Died at Ft Edwards during the French & Indian Wars - son of Daniel Harrington (1707-1795) - Grandson of Elizabeth Warren (1673-1774). Fort Edwards is a prominent fort in Nova Scotia. American Revolution Soldiers Descendants of John Warren and many of their cousins and in-laws fought in the American Revolutionary War. *[[Moses Warren II (1760-1851)|'Moses Warren II (1760-1851)']] - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. *[[Nathaniel Ball (1717-1814)|'Nathaniel Ball (1717-1814)']] - Revolutionary War Veteran *[[Daniel Nurse (1729-1805)|'Daniel Nurse (1729-1805)']] - Soldier of the American Revolution *'Josiah Rogers (1760-1841)' - Son in law - Soldier of the American Revolution - Connecticut Militia *'Daniel Harrington (1707-1795)' - In 1775 served on the Marlborough NH Committee of Correspondence and then with the Minutemen at Lexington. King Philip's War Several prominent members of the Warren Family participated in this battle in the early history of New England, an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day southern New England from 1675–1676. It was very costly in terms of lives and property. *[[Daniel Warren 1628A|'Daniel Warren 1628A']] Early Americana *[[Rebecca Towne (1621-1692)|'Rebecca Towne (1621-1692)' ]]- Rebecca and her sister died in the Salem Witch Trials. A third sister was accused but escaped conviction. (Hall-Reid-Prentiss-Warren-Nurse-Towne) New England Businessmen * Luther Taylor Harrington (1848-) - Senior partner of the Boston Jewelry firm Harrington & Freeman, founded in 1797. Warren Family in Ohio Founding of Warrensville Daniel Warren (1786-1862) (Son of Revolutionary War veteran Moses Warren II) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Ohio, near Cleveland in the early 19th century. He is credited as the founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Early LDS journals reference missionary activity in Warrensville, Cuyahoga County, OH as early as November 1830. Many family members are recorded in several records for this area: * Warrensville, Ohio 1850 US Census * East Cleveland, Ohio 1850 US Census * Cuyahoga County Probate Records (1813-1900) LDS Missionary Activity in Warrensville *John Murdock Journal (pg 5-6). John lives just four miles away and per his journal lists 59 individuals that he baptized in the Warrensville area *Family of Caleb Baldwin and Mary Kingsbury - b 1792 in Warrensville. LDS Converts - later settle in SLC. *Frederick G Williams (early LDS Church leader) pruchase 160 acres from his father in Warrensville in 1810 - in 1828 he moves to Chargrin *Reynolds Cahoon Diary - May 14-15, 1831 LDS Conference in Warrensville - Joseph Wakefield, Parley Pratt and Reynolds Cahoon meet with members. *Lyman Wight - Another campbellite preacher than becomes a prominent leader in the early LDS church. LDS Converts in the Warrensville Area List of names from John Murdock Journal - early LDS Converts from the Warrensville area - Nov 1830 to May 1831. Includes his close friends in the Covey family, John Murdock has been a prominent preacher in the Campbellite church covering the areas of Warrensville and Orange. He was instrumental in leading many of his followers to join the newly arrived LDS church. … and through my ministration there was added to the Church in that place, in and about the following four months, these people viz: Myself and my wife Julia, Benjamin Covey, Caleb Baldwin, Nancy Baldwin, Charles Taylor, the above were baptized by P. P. Pratt, and confirmed under the hands of Oliver Cowdery, and the following under my ministration, Philo Judd, Nancy Judd, Sally and Rebecca Judd, Nancy Eames, Stephen Burnet, Louisa Gardner, Nancy Huff, Isaac Eames, Louis Carpenter, Grace Carpenter, Ira Sherman, Phebe Sherman, Lance and Cyrus Barnet, Hason, Alouson Cleviland, Julia Smith, Betsy Gates, James Rich, Elias Hutchings and Sally Rhoda Gates, Benjamin Carpenter, Helen Woodard, Lydia _____, Benjamins Evans Turner and Jeddiah Hubbel, Eunice Woodard, Arenath Carpenter, Olive Hutchings, Seliman Hubbel, Benjamin Blagg, Nobles Hubbel, Hannah Bragg, Rhoda Kimball, Rither Gates, Sophia Covey, Justus Arnold and his wife, Electa Jonathan, Eunice, Phebe, Seeth, and Elisha Covey, Justus Pooler, Elan Barbar, Louisa Covey, Ludinda Hubbel, Nancy M. and Caleb T. Baldwin, William and Nancy Dunchy, Amos Cleveland, Harry Hutchins, Zenos Barnet, and some others. The Prentiss-Warren family also lived in the Warrensville area and several of their children followed the LDS church, one daughter getting wed to John Henderson Reid in Far West MO in 1837. April 30, 1831 Julia Murdock (wife of John Murdock) dies in Warrensville after giving birth to twins. With three other children under seven years old, John felt he could not look after two more newborns. Emma Smith had lost twins in childbirth on the same day that Julia died. She would be able to nurse the twins, so John gave them to Joseph and Emma. They named the twins Joseph and Julia. Warenne Family Lineage The Family of Warenne originated from Normandy France. The de Warenne surname derives from the castle of that name on the River Varenne. which flows through the territory William acquired in Upper Normandy. Ruins of this old 11th Century castle are found today near Bellencombre, Seine-Maritime. William de Warenne, who crossed with William I. in 1066, was a distant cousin of the Conqueror, his grandmother having been the sister of Gunnora, wife of Richard I. of Normandy. :Lewes Castle, the Early English ancestral home of the Warenne Family, stands at the highest point of Lewes, East Sussex, England on an artificial mound constructed with chalk blocks. It was originally called Bray Castle. It was the scene of many historic events in early English history. The first fortification on the site was a wooden keep, later converted to stone. It is unusual for a motte and bailey construction in that it has two mottes. It is one of only two such remaining in the country, the other being Lincoln. The Barbican is a particularly fine example of its type. Today this castle museum is open to visitors. Lewes Castle was built in 1069 by William de Warenne, 1st Earl of Surrey, the brother-in-law of William the Conqueror. William de Warenne and his descendants also had estates and built castles in Reigate, Surrey (Reigate Castle) and in Yorkshire (Sandal Castle and Conisbrough Castle). When the last of the Warennes John, the 7th Earl died without issue in 1347, he was buried in Lewes Priory. His title passed to his nephew Richard Fitzalan who was also Earl of Arundel. Ranulf I had two sons: Rodulf, father of the Warenne Family and Roger of Mortimer, father of the Mortimer Family. * 28. Ranulf I de Warenne (998-1058) Norman Knight - lived at Castle de Warenne in France * 27. Rodulf II de Warenne (1030-1074) Norman Knight - lived at Castle de Warenne in France * 26. William de Warenne, 1st Earl of Surrey (1055-1088) Norman Knight, Assisted William the Conqueror in his victory at the Battle of Hastings - 1066. Granted many English estates. First Earl of Surrey * 25. William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138) English Knight and follower of Henry I - married to Elizabeth de Vermandois - Granddaughter of Henry I, King of France (French Royal Line). * 24. William de Warenne, 3rd Earl of Surrey (1120-1148) English Crusader knight that died on the 2nd Crusade in Asia Minor. * 23. Isabel de Warenne, 4th Countess of Surrey (1130-1202) ' Married Hamelin Plantagenet, descendant of Charlemagne (747-814) and early French Royal lineage dating back to the time of Christ. See also Monarchs of France. * 22. 'William de Warenne (1166-1240), 5th Earl of Surrey Loyal supporter of King John of England in staving off revolts by the barons and encouraged him to sign the Magna Carta. * 21. John de Warenne (1231-1304), 6th Earl of Surrey John was prominent during the reigns of Henry III and Edward I. During his long life he fought in the Second Barons' War and in Edward I's wars in Scotland. The king appointed Warenne captain of the campaign against the Scots in early 1298. He raised the siege of Roxburgh and re-took the castle at Berwick. * 20. Griffen Warren 1288 Illegitimate son * 19. John Warren 1320 * 18. Griffen Warren 1380 * 17. John Warren 1430A * 16. Robert Warren 1485A Resident of Corlie Estate - Nayland, Suffolk Co - * 15. John Warren 1522A Resident of Corlie Estate - Nayland, Suffolk Co, * 14. John Warren, The Middle 1555 Resident of Corlie Estate - Nayland, England - Married Elizabeth Scarlett * 13. John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 Born in Suffolk, immigrated to Watertown MA in 1630 as part of Gen. Winthrop's fleet. He died 1667. Married Margaret Bayley. * 12. Daniel Warren 1628A Came to America at Age 3 with his father. Lived in Watertown as a farmer and fought in King Philip's War (1675-1676). Married Mary Barron. * 11. Ensign John Warren 1666 Married Mary Brown - Watertown, MA. * 10. Captain Daniel Warren 1689 Married 1) Rebecca Garfield and 2) Mary Weatherbee * 9. Moses Warren 1728A : Married Persis Rice - descendant of William de Mowbray, a signer of the Magna Carta in 1215 * 8. Moses Warren II (1760-1851) Born in Westboro MA - Veteran Soldier of the American Revolutionary War, Included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. He married Priscilla Nurse, great grand-daughter of Rebecca Towne Nurse who died in the Salem Witch Trials. * 7. Moses Warren III (1803-1895) ' Early Settler of Warrensville near modern-day Cleveland Ohio Lineage of French Royalty 'William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138), a English Knight married to Elizabeth de Vermandois of French Royalty including The Emporer Charlegmagne. See also Monarchs of France. * House of Capet Wikipedia ... There is no documented confirmation on any genealogy prior to Clovis. History for the Kings of Cologne 47. Clovis de Cologne (c405-445) Clovis, a Ripuarian Frank who was the King of Cologne circa 420 AD. Frankish "kings" at this time were really just local tribal chieftains. Clovis Family History 46. Childebert de Cologne (c425-460) Childebert who was a the King of Cologne circa 450 A.D. (German Tribal Chieftan) Childebert Family History 45. Siegbert de Cologne (c454-509) Siegbert the Lame, King of Cologne (German Tribal Chieftan). Murdered in 509 by his son Cloderik. Siegbert Family History 44. Chloderik_der_Franken_(bef491-?) Cloderic (475-509) the Parricide who was briefly the King of Cologne. Cloderic murdered his father in 509, and was himself murdered the same year by Clovis I, the founder of the Merovingian Dynasty. History of Chloderik 43. Munderic_der_Franken_(bef531-?) Murideric, Lord of Vitrey who revolted against Thierry I who killed him. Murideric was "very young" in 509 when his father was murdered by Clovis I. History of Munderic - (Dispute Familypedia - Mummolin is not the father of Bodegisel.) 42. Bodegisel_II_der_Franken_(bef565-?) Bodegisel II DE AQUITAINE (532-588) - Governor Of Aquitaine (b. Saxony, d. Carthage) History Bodegisel 41. Arnulf_of_Metz_(582-640) St. Arnulf, Bishop of Metz under the Merovingians 40. Ansegisel_(c606-bef679) Mayor of the Palace in Austrasia in 632 39. Pepin_of_Herstal_(635-714) Mayor of the Palace in Austrasia 38. Charles_Martel_(686-741) Mayor of the Palace of Austrasia 37. Pepin_the_Short_(714-768) First King of the Franks (752–68) of the Carolingian dynasty 36. Charlemagne_(747-814) Charlemagne Carolingian, Duke of Bavaria, King of the Franks, King of the Lombards, and Holy Roman Emperor 35. Pepin_of_Italy_(773-810) King of the Lombards 34. Bernard_of_Italy_(797-818) King of the Lombards 33. Pepin_de_Vermandois_(c815-aft848) Carolingian Count of Vermandois 32. Herbert_I,_Count_of_Vermandois_(c848-907) Forcibly took the county of Vermandois from his third cousin Rodulf of Flanders (c869-896). 31. Béatrice_of_Vermandois_(c880-931) m. Robert I, King of West Francia (866-923) - King of France 30. Hugh the Great (898-956) Duke of Franks and Count of Paris 29. Hugh Capet, King of France (c940-996) 1st French King of the House of Capet. He was a French Nobleman placed in power by Germans and the Pope. 28. Robert II, King of France (972-1031) 2nd French King of the House of Capet 27. Henry I, King of France (1008-1060) 3rd French King of the House of Capet 26. Hugh de Vermandois (1053-1101) French Prince and leader of the First Crusade to capture Jerusalem. Died of wounds in Turkey in the Crusade of 1101 25. Elizabeth de Vermandois (c1081-1131) Married to William de Warenne, 2nd Earl of Surrey (1080-1138) More Royal Lineage * Hameline Plantengenet, 5th Earl of Surrey - Married Isabel de Warenne. He is a descendant of the Counts of Anjou (and Falk, King of Jerusalem) which are also descendants of Herbert I de Vermandois (c848-907) (see #32 on the Charlemagne chart above). Winthrop Colony Immigrants - Great Migration of 1630s Watertown Massachusetts - 1620 to 1640. BHALL, RHALL, SHALL, CHALL, AJREID, SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, JWarren - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). Moses Warren II and his wife, Priscilla Nurse - are my 7th Generation Ancestor. (5th Great, Grand Father). Almost all of their ancestors came to American 5 Generations previously in the Great Migration of the 1630s to General Winthrop's Watertown Colony. MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, JWarren - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents) \ : Work Status : Wikia : G1 - pending : NFS - G1-5 Pending ' *(12G) 'John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 (1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. *(12G) Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - Gloucestershire, Eng - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) [[Ellis Barron (1600-1676)|'Ellis Barron (1600-1676)']] - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England about 1630s. *(12G) Grace Barron (1605-1650) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. *(12G) [[Abraham Brown (1579-1650)|'Abraham Brown (1579-1650)']] - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) > Researching < There are appear to be quite a few Browns originating from Hawkedon an settled early New England - including Watertown and Plymouth Colony. Abraham and Lydia Brown are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. (Incomplete - See New Info Links!) *(12G) Lydia Hodges (1586-1686) - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) William Shattuck (1621-1672) - Dorset, England - (Massachusetts Colony) > Researching - Daughter is Mary Shattuck (Not Rice Brigham) *(12G) Susanna Hayden (1657-1723) > Researching - As This Could be Incorrect < MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, JWarren, Garfield, EGarfield - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents) *(12G) Edward Garfield (1545-1672) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Johanna Buckmaster (1612-1678) - Germany / Died - UK *(12G) Edward Johnson (1580-?) - England / England *(12G) Mrs Johnson ? *(12G) Richard Gale (1590-?) - (Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Alice Gale *(12G) Richard Castle (1575-?) - England *(12G) Alice Castle MWarren2, MWarren1, DWarren, MWeatherbee, TWeatherbee, JWeatherbee - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents) * (12G) John Weatherbee (1624-1683) - England * (12G) Elizabeth Whale (1630-?) - England * (12G) John How (1610-1680) - England * (12G) Mary Martha Jones (1618-1672) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) John Woods (1610-1678) - Essex, England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mary Parmenter (1610-1690) = Essex, England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) [[Edward Rice (1622-1712)|'Edward Rice (1622-1712)']] - Suffolk, England - (Massachusetts Colony) - Rice Family Line - Son of famous New England Immigrant Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) from England in 1639. * (12G) Agnes Bent (1631-1713) - Hampshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) MWarren2, PRice, SRice, ERice, SRice- 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). The ancestry of Persis Rice, wife of Moses Warren 1 goes back many generations also. * (12G) Samuel Rice (1634-1685) - Herefordshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) - Rice Family Line - Son of famous New England Immigrant Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) from England in 1639. * (12G) Elisabeth King (1630-1667) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) John Parker (1615-1684) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Sara Wise (1610-1669) - Essex, Eng - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) George Robinson (1634-1706) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mary Bushnell (1636-?) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Peter Behoney (1656-1700) - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mrs Behoney PNurse, DNurse, WNurse, BNurse, FNurse, ANurse - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). * (12G) Allen Nurse - Salem Witch Trials * (12G) Mrs Nurse * (12G) William Towne (1599-1685) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Joanna Blessing (?-1675) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) George Smith (?-1637) - England ? - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mrs Smith * (12G) Robert Buffum (1600-1669) - Yorkshire, England - (Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Thomasine Ward (1601-1688) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay, HFay - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). * (12G) Henry Fay (1620-1655) - England - (Ipswitch, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mrs Fay * (12G) Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - Spalding Moor, Yorkshire, Eng - (Cambridge, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Mercy Hurd (1618-1693) - England - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) William Ward (1603-1687) - Warrington, Lancashire, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Elizabeth Whale (1613-1700) - Sudbury, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Reverend Ralph Wheelock (1600-1683) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) * (12G) Rebecca Clark (1600-1651) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, NBall1 - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). The Balls are direct ancestors of George Washington: *(12G) Nathaniel Ball (1614-1705) - '''Bremhill, Wiltshire, Eng - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Mary Mousall (1639-1690) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Caleb Brooks (1630-1696) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Hannah Atkinson (1636-1668) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) William Baker (1629-1679) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Mary Eddington (1633-1655) - (Scituate - Concord, MASS) *(12G) Thomas Dutton (1621-1687) - Sherborne, Gloucestshier, Eng - (Billerica, Massachusetts Colony) *(12G) Susannah Palmer (1626-1684) - (Reading, Massachusetts Colony) PNurse, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, JWeston1 '- - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). Family name is either Wesson or Weston. *(12G) John Wesson (1605-?) - Buckinghamshire, England *(12G) Mary Bryant (1607-?) - Buckinghamshire, England *(12G) Zachary Fitch (1590-1662) - St Albans, Hertfordshire, Eng - (Reading, Mass Colony) *(12G) Mary Wallace (1591-?) - St Albans, Hertfordshire, Eng - (Reading, Mass Colony) *(12G) Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) - Hardingham, Norfolk, Eng - (Watertown, Mass Colony) *(12G) Mary Gershom or Underwood (1617-1702) - Eng - (Watertown, Mass Colony) *(12G) Edward Dix - Eng *(12G) Mrs Dix - Eng Famous Descendants Famous Descendants of Ranulf I de Warenne * George Washington - Descendancy by Roger Mortimer * George Washington - Descendancy by William de Warenne and Hamelin Plantagenet who had a daughter that married John I, King of England. Famous Descendants of John Warren *Lucille BALL (1911-1989) - HBall, JBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, IBall1, JHowe, SBigelow, JBigelow, JWarren. - Television producer, comedienne, and actress, married Desiderio Alberto 'Desi' ARNAZ III (1917-1986) and Gary MORTON. *'Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889)''' - Married to Anna Wilcox Warren (granddaughter to Moses Warren II). Surgeon General of the Army and physician that attended to US President Garfield when he was assasinated.(see below) *George Herbert Walker BUSH (b. 1924) - PSBush, SPBush, HFay, SFay, SPFay, JFay, JFay, JFay, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren - and his swon George W Bush - 41st and 43rd Presidents of the U.S. - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. *James Abram GARFIELD (1831-1881) - AGarfield, TGarfield, SGarfield, TGarfield, TGarfield, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren - 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Garfield was shot July 2, 1881 by Charles J. GUITEAU, and died Sep. 19, 1881. He had married Lucretia RUDOLPH (1832-1918), 17th First Lady. (1880 Census @ Washington DC as Ohio Senator.) *Vincent Leonard PRICE (1911-1993), - VLPrice, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, , nd Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. Married first 1938 (div. 1948) actress Edith BARRETT (1907-1977), second 1949 (div. 1973) costume designer Mary GRANT (1917-2002), and third 1974 actress Coral BROWNE (1913-1991). *Clarissa Harlowe 'Clara' BARTON (1821-1912) - SBarton, DMoore, DLearned, ELearned,SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren. - Founder and first president (1882-1904) of The American Red Cross, distributor of medical supplies during the Civil War, patent office clerk, and schoolteacher. *Frank Nelson DOUBLEDAY (1862-1934) - EMDickinson, ABigelow, ABigelow, JBigelow, TBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren - Publisher and president of Doubleday, Page and Co., Inc., and founder of Doubleday and Company, married first Neitje DeGRAFF, and second Florence VanWYCK. *Carole LOMBARD (1908-1942) - EKnight, ACheney, AWillard, JWillard, JNWillard, SHastings, SFiske, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren - Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. *Abbott Lawrence LOWELL (1856-1943) President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney, married 1879 Anna Parker LOWELL. Brother of Amy LOWELL and Brother - Percival Lowell (1855-1916) - Astronomer, builder of Lowell Observatory, author and predictor of the discovery of Pluto (by C. W. TOMBAUGH in Jan. 1930, not W. E. DISNEY in Aug. 1930). - Mother KBigelow, TBigelow, TBigelow, DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren, JWarren *Lucy STONE (1818-1893) - FStone, FStone, EBigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren.- Woman-suffrage and legal rights advocate, founder and editor-in-chief- of The Woman's Journal (1870-1893), a leader of the first National Woman's Rights Convention (1850), and graduate of Oberlin College (1847). She and Notable Cousin Susan B. ANTHONY were descendants of David and Ursula STONE. *[WELCH [Jo Raquel TEJADA (b. 1940)]] - JSHall, ESHall, JSHall, HSHall, MLElliott, EMorton, HDexter, HStone, SStone, ABigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren. - Entertainer noted primarily for her physical attributes, with film, stage and television roles. *Eli WHITNEY (1765-1825) - EWhitney, MChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren. - Inventor of the cotton gin. References for Warenne Family History *http://www.warrenfamilyhistory.com/ *http://www.bigelowsociety.com/rod/warren1.htm - Warren Family History from Bigelow Family Society. * http://www.edmund-rice.org/ - Edmund Rice 1638 Association - Family Genealogical Database and research. - His Ancestors and Descendants. * The Generations of the Warren Family Page Stub Starts * Emily Miller (1811-1885) * John Kishbaugh (1815-1860) - Google Research check - lots of sibblings Category:Warren (surname) Category:De Warenne (surname)